Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger
| airdate = 2019-2020 | intro = none | producer = Toei Company | author = RB-Man | previous = none | next = }} translated Titan Squadron Hyperranger as is a spin-off based on the RPG series, and is the first Sentai series to be created, written, produced, and directed by Ross Bailey (credited under his pen name RB-Man), the first series to feature anthropomorphic characters, and the first installment of a planned spin-off Sentai Universe. Plot After the galaxy has been threatened by and his army of corrupted Gods, five outcasts (a Lion, a Serpent, a Ram, a Cerberus, and a Phoenix) must band together to save what's left of the known universe. To do that, they need to become something extraordinary: a Sentai team. The Hyperrangers will do everything they can to save the galaxy from total destruction and fulfill a prophecy that will determine the fate of the universe while learning how to get along with each other. Characters More characters to be announced/confirmed by RB-Man. Rangers Allies * Momoko * Akio * Hibiki * Emiru More allies to be confirmed by RB-Man Villains * Taro * Ken * Usagi More villains to be confirmed by RB-Man Foot Soldiers * OmniGods Monsters of the Week * Uchuu Lypax (1) More monsters to be confirmed/determined by RB-Man Bounty Sentai Ravanger Rangers to be announced by RB-Man Arsenal Transformation Devices *Hyper Changer Multi-Use Devices *Uchuu Cards Sidearms *Hyper Sabers Individual Weapons *Hyper GodSlayer **Hyper Sword/Hyper Quad Basters **Hyper Machine Gun **Hyper Dagger **Hyper Katana **Hyper Blade Mecha *Kyojin Gattai Hyper-Oh **Hyper Lion **Hyper Serpent **Hyper Ram **Hyper Cerberus **Hyper Phoenix Episodes The episodes in this Sentai are called . # # # # More Episodes/Phases to be confirmed/determined by RB-Man Trivia *This is the first Super Sentai series to be created by RB-Man. ** Tokuranger and Animanger doesn't count because he adopted the both of them prior to Hyperranger's creation. **This is also the first (and so far the only) Sentai or spin-off Sentai series to have almost every character to be anthropomorphic animals. *The series contain some elements from the Guardians of the Galaxy comics. This is because RB-Man got the inspiration from the team. *The henshin sequence and is similar to due to it's space motif. *Ram will be the first character to suffer from Posttraumatic stress (PST). **RB-Man didn't put "disorder", because he doesn't believe it's a disorder. *The Sentai will have a crossover with . **If you read the cancelled series on RB-Man's userpage, you can tell that he's NOT happy about this crossover. *Unlike it's counterpart, the show contains some similarities to . *Despite being an ally, Emiru is considered to be an anti-hero. *According to RB-Man, the series takes place in another universe, like . **Which means there won't take place after the events of *The team's arsenal is inspired by/has some similarities to the Guardians' weapons. **The GodSlayer is named after Gamora's sword. *Instead of creating an "Awesome Mix" for the series, RB-Man stated that songs will be composed by a fictional band called the Uchuu Drivers. *This is the first Sentai Series (or spin-off Sentai series) to be based on Greek/Roman Mythology. *RB-Man made some changes to the arsenal. **The Hyper Changers will still be active with their Cards, however the Changers will have a lever that the Rangers needs to pull in order for the henshin to work. *The series takes place 8 billion years in the future, meaning that Earth's existence is no more. *This is the first Sentai to have a female Black Ranger. *The episodes were originally going to titled Vol., if it stayed as that, it would've been a reference to the Guardians films. *RB-Man confirmed the series was almost close to being cancelled during development, however, he decided to keep working on the series to help a friend, saying that "You can achieve anything if you don't give up". See Also Guardians of the Galaxy (2008 comic book series) - Story and elements. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014 film) - Origins and character/team inspirations. - Power Rangers Counterpart. Poll Should Super Sentai adapt HyperForce? Yes Somewhere in between No IDK Category:Super Sentai Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Series set in the Future Category:Power Rangers HyperForce Category:Featured Series Nominees Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:RB-Man